


Not to brag..

by Better_Than_Chocolate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Light-Hearted, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Better_Than_Chocolate/pseuds/Better_Than_Chocolate
Summary: When Alec overhears a man trying to pick up someone in a bar by pretending to be someone he isn’t.. Alec can’t find his filter.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 32
Kudos: 295





	Not to brag..

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> This one scene was on my mind for days! and I couldn’t not write it.   
> :D   
> I don’t know if there is ever gonna be more to this. For now, I just wanted to share this little something with you. 😊💕

Alec looked at the bottle of beer in his hand before taking a small sip at the cold drink, leaving only foam at the bottom of it.

It was exactly what he needed after a day like today. It was a terribly long day. Physically he was fine, but mentally, he was beyond drained. Hours and hours of paperwork had that affect on people, even if Alec had his fair share of experience in the job. 

He shook his head as the bartender stopped for a moment in front of him, a silent question whether or not he’ll be needing a refill. He would usually have a couple, but today, he just wanted to stop to pick up some take away on his way home so he could curl up on his sofa in front of the tv and numb his swirling mind with some shitty tv show. 

He placed his beer on the wooden surface of the bar, ready to call it a night when something caught his attention. 

Or someones. 

Two men sitting two stools away from him. Alec was definitely the type of person who knew how to give some privacy, and it wasn’t like him to eavesdrop on people’s private conversations, well not unless it was for work, but he couldn’t help it. 

So instead of doing what he intended, grabbing his jacket to leave, he signalled to the guy behind the bar, asking for another beer. He ignored the slight eye roll he received as a silent reaction, after all, he kinda deserved it. 

Once his hand curled around the neck of the bottle, he subtly shifted so he could see the man talking. 

“I mean.. being an FBI agent is dangerous, ya’ know? One never knows what could happen on the job.” The man explained to his companion with a smug grin that Alec could only assume, since the man had his back turned against him. 

“Oh I’m sure it’s very dangerous. Catching all the bag guys.” The other man said in response and Alec wondered if the man was mocking the other. Based on the tone of his voice, something told him that this conversation must have be going on for a while now. 

“Oh yeah, totally. But I don’t like to brag, ya’ know?” The guy said before taking a drink. Well, he was definitely bragging, if Alec ever heard one. He also wishes the man would stop saying ‘ya’ know’ because it was genuinely getting on his nerves. 

“Of course not.” The other said and this time Alec had to turn his head away if he didn’t want to be caught smirking. 

“I’m currently working on a very dangerous drug dealing case but I can’t tell you much about it. We aren’t allowed to.” The guy continued and Alec felt his eyebrow raising in an almost amusement. 

“What a shame.” The other said with a mocking tone and Alec wondered if the guy realised that he was currently being made the joke of their whole talk. 

“I would show you my badge, but I can’t really abuse it.” The man said with a sad sigh and Alec bit into his lip to stop himself from laughing. He quickly lifted the bottle to his lips to keep his mouth busy. 

He listened to the back and forth between the two, until the man mentioned how most men found it off putting that he was an FBI agent even though he was the good guy. Usually, he didn’t intervene but he had one too many beers. Also, it felt like the bragging was getting out of hand, he just told how he, on his own without any back up, caught three high end criminals without a gun, _as if_ , so without looking at them, he spoke up. 

“You know that impersonating an FBI agent is a federal crime punishable by up to three years in prison , right?” He couldn’t stop himself from glancing at the pair. 

He watched as the “agent” turned around, eyeing Alec for a second or so before barking at him. 

“And who the fuck do you think you are?” 

Alec raised and eyebrow and watched the man’s companion shooting him an amused look that almost said “please tell him how pathetic this is”. 

Alec felt his lips tugging into a smirk. How could he say no to such a scream for help. 

So, without a word, he reached into his pocket as he turned back ahead, lifting his beer to his lips the same time he pulled out his FBI badge to show the men. 

There was a moment of absolute silence, before a laud, care free laugh broke it. 

Alec’s head whipped to the side just in time to see the man leaving with a quietly murmured _shit_ while his companion kept laughing with his head tilted back..and Alec only just realised now, how attractive the man was in his make up and well fitted clothes. He found himself smiling as he watched the man covering his face in his hands and if his eyes lingered on the many rings and dark red nails for a little longer.. well that was for no one to know but him.


End file.
